


After School Art Room

by many_fandoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Buttsex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Oh god I hate this one so much, One of my very early ones, Short, art class, blowjob, so it doesn't really make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_fandoms/pseuds/many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn stays after school to help his art teacher clean up the classroom, she leaves and Zayn and Liam have sex in the classroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Art Room

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this almost 2 years ago and I think it absolutely sucks ass But if you want to read go ahead

Zayn stayed after school to help clean up the art room. "Alright Zayn, do you mind cleaning the rest? I have to go pick up my son from t-ball practice." The art teacher asked. "Oh no, go ahead, Mrs. Anderson." Zayn had said as he put the paintbrushes in the cabinet they went in. "Thank you, Zayn." Mrs. Anderson said as she went out the door. Zayn started cleaning the paint off the table when he heard a knocking at the door. He went towards the door and opened it. It was his boyfriend Liam.

"Hi babe!" Zayn had said as he brought him inside so he could kiss him. Then Liam turned him and pushed him against the cabinet wall. "Why didn't you tell me you were staying after school?" He asked with his hands wrapped around his waist. "I thought you were going out with the team." Zayn had said to him. "Oh no babe, that's tomorrow." He said as he kissed him roughly. Zayn sat there wide-eyed, Liam was always nice and sweet when he kissed him. But Zayn quickly kissed him back. Liam went from his lips to his jawline, to his neck. "Li, w-what are you doing?" Zayn asked him as Liam got his legs and wrapped them around his waist. "You know exactly what I'm doing." Liam said as he kissed him again. He reached towards the door and locked it. He then carried Zayn to the teachers desk. He sat Zayn on top of the desk and started kissing his neck once more. Zayn felt himself getting hard as Liam palmed him through his jeans. Zayn was moaning all over the place. Then Liam had taken Zayns pants and briefs off. Zayns cock had sprung up immediately. "Mmm Zayn I always loved your huge cock." Liam moaned as he took Zayns letter jacket and shirt off.

Liam took Zayn all of Zayn in his mouth playing with his balls. "Mmmm fuck Li. I love your mouth." Zayn moaned. Liam felt Zayn cum in his mouth. He came off his cock with a pop. He started undressing as Zayn stroked himself. Liam's cock sprung up and hit his stomach. He started stroking himself as he walked over to Zayn and started kissing him. He then wrapped Zayns legs around his waist. And he carried him to the wall next to the board. Liam took his cock and inserted it into Zayn. He started thrusting into Zayn at a fast speed. "Uhh fuck Liam!" Zayn moaned into Liam's neck. "Talk dirty to me Zayn." Liam moaned. "Uh fuck Liam I love your giant cock inside my ass. Ugh fuck! I want you to fuck me on every single classroom in this whole godanm motherfucking school. I want you to fuck me on school yard all day fuck Liam!" Zayn shouted/moaned as Liam was going at top speed. "Liam! Im-Im going to cum! Oh fuck!" Zayn groaned as he felt himself cum all over his stomach. Then felt Liam cum inside him. Liam held him and Zayn there against the wall for a minute. "Fuck Zayn I love you." Liam said as he put them down and they got their clothes. "I love you too babe." He said as he put on his shirt and kissed Liam. "C'mon babe, hurry up so we can head back home for round two." Liam said as he put his pants on and Zayn pulled on his jacket and they walked out of the classroom locking it and going to the car.


End file.
